


A Simple Con

by donutsweeper



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, challenge: 2k round-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra puts a simple con in play in order to aid Vin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Con

Ezra had stood outside Vin's wagon, listening to the coughs and wheezes emanating from within for long enough. It was time to do something about it. He cleared his throat loudly, announcing his presence before calling out, "Mr. Tanner? That cough you had earlier appears to be worsening; perhaps you should go see Nathan?"

"Nate ain't back yet, Ezra," Vin replied, his voice barely carrying out of the wagon. "'Sides, I'm fine. Just need to catch my breath is all."

That was unfortunate, Ezra thought. If Nathan had not yet returned that meant that the only other one of the Seven that was here in town was JD, and it was unlikely that the young man would be able to convince Vin of anything, let alone to venture indoors and out of the cold weather to get some proper rest. A simple con was in order. "I must inquire, would it be possible for you to _catch your breath_ , as you say, in my room? I hate to admit it, but I am in need of a favor."

There was a rustling sound and soon Vin's flushed face appeared as he pushed aside the canvas to look at Ezra. "You need something from _me_?" His voice was wavering and weak, but there was a note of surprise behind the question.

"Indeed I do. My derringer appears to have developed an issue with the firing mechanism and I was hoping your practiced eye could determine the problem."

Vin sighed and held out a shaky hand. "Give it here."

"I would rather no one know of your assistance," Ezra said quickly, attempting to sound as if he were worried over his reputation, "Perhaps you would come up to my room? You can catch your breath there while you assist me and we will be out of this cold."

Shaking his head, Vin hopped out of his wagon, saying, "Ain't that cold, but I reckon I can do that if you think it's best."

"I do, Mr. Tanner. I do indeed."

Excellent, he thought as he herded Vin up towards his room, so far so good. Almost a waste of his talents, pulling off such an easy con. Of course, someone of lesser skills might find it considerably more difficult to ensure Vin stayed indoors instead of returning to that drafty wagon for the night, but Ezra had no doubt it was well within his capabilities. Mr. Tanner would never be the wiser.

It would be a simple con indeed, but one with an important result, and that was what mattered.


End file.
